A Delicate Doll
by misha yanata
Summary: Era insano, mas não se importava. Ele gostava de bonecas. E ela era sua favorita, não é mesmo? Pena que era tão frágil... Uma delicada boneca.  K  e Horror por ser Death Fic, mas não é nada demais.  Kakahina platonico ou quase isso


A delicate doll

Sinopse(Nyah): Era um tanto insano, talvez, mas ele não ligava... Fazia suas bonecas com muito trabalho, suor e sangue. Principalmente sangue. Não se importava, ele gostava de bonecas... E ela sempre seria sua favorita, pena que era tão frágil, não é mesmo? Uma delicada boneca...

Sinopse(): Era insano, mas não se importava. Ele gostava de bonecas. E ela era sua favorita, não é mesmo? Pena que era tão frágil... Uma delicada boneca.

Capítulo único: Uma delicada boneca.

_As mãos feridas trabalhavam agilmente, nos ossos algumas ligas de metal para ajuda na movimentação automatica do corpo. As partes do corpo estavam espalhadas pelo chão junto as ligas de metal,as mãos feridas sangravam e no chão o cheiro e a mancha de sangue estava la. A última peça! As cordinhas finas sendo presas em seus braços e pernas, os cabelos negro-azulados da boneca cairam sobre o colo, sorriu acariciando a face da boneca em tamanho real, ela estava perfeita... Tão linda. Esperimentou mover-lhe o braço, mexia com leveza... Uma delicada boneca aquela._

Os dentes brancos e afiados foram espostos quando ele sorriu levemente ao ter a lembrança do seu primeiro trabalho. Pérola. Era o nome que dera a obra de arte que havia feito, mas seu nome real era Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata.

Andou a passos lentos até um armário, várias bonecas dependuradas, uma de cabelos róseos, outra loira, mais uma loira e uma de cabelos castanhos... Aquelas eram especiais, mas nenhuma delas superava Pérola. Ela era a mais especial, sem dúvidas.

Sorriu e retirou a boneca do armário, o vestido branco cheio de babados estava meio rasgado e velho, cheirava a mofo, mas não se importou. O movimento que ela fazia estava enferrujado. Está velha, pensou com desgosto, delicada como sempre, completou em pensamento. Ajeitou a cartola negra e segurou-lhe as mãos, as meias listradas de vermelho e branco escorregaram um pouco pela perna, a cartola negra ocultava seu rosto em sombras, mas ele sorria, desta vez lembrando-se da garota na bela noite de verão...

_De cabelos negro azulados e de pele extremamente branca, Hyuuga Hinata era o alvo perfeito. Sorriu por debaixo da cartola, uma garota tão bonita não deveria passar pelo cemitério a uma hora daquelas! Aproximou-se da delicada menina e cumprimentou-a._

_- Olá.- Disse._

_- Oh!- Ela se assustou, depois sorriu.- Olá, Kakashi!- Disse._

_Kakashi cuidava dos corpos, os desalmados no cemitério tinham algum cuidado afinal, ele não se importava muito, na verdade, procurava apenas os vivos que podiam servir-lhes de forma mais interessante... Morava por ali, uma casinha la dentro, os mortos eram uma boa compania... Silênciosos, pensou achando graça. Colocou a mão no sobretudo e sorrindo disse._

_- Hinata-san, não acha que já está tarde para alguém como você andar por aí sozinha?- Indagou._

_- Alguém como eu?- Perguntou ofendida._

_- Delicada- Esclareceu_

_Ela sorriu lisonjeada e Kakashi lhe ofereceu a mão, guiando-lhe por um caminho que ela não conhecia._

_- Onde me leva?- Indagou curiosa._

_- Gosta de bonecas, Hinata?- Indagou._

_Ela assentiu sorridente._

_- Eu também. Acho que você seria uma ótima boneca- Sorriu, os olhos insanos e avermelhados prenderam-se em um objeto afiado que tirava do bolso, no cemitério deserto ninguém pôde ouvir o grito de socorro, e ninguém pôde ver os membros despedaçados da Hyuuga pelo chão, o sangue escorrendo-lhe e manchando o chão. Aquela seria sua primeira boneca, o sangue escorria pelos seus dedos, sujando-lhe as mãos, o suor escorria na face. Era seu primeiro trabalho, feito com suor e sangue... Principalmente com sangue, riu. As peças de metal estavam frias nas mãos assassinas e sentado ali fez sua primeira boneca. Tinha razão. Até como boneca era delicada._

O pé já enferrujado travou em uma rachadura do chão coberto por ossos, tentativa de bonecas feitas com cadaveres velhos, em um movimento da dança sua perna quebrou, o corpo fraturado continuou sem mudanças, Kakashi suspirou.

- E la se foi minha pérola...- Resmungou- Minha favorita, é realmente uma pena...- Murmurou.

O corpo morto caiu falecido no chão e juntou-se as pilhas de corpos que ali estavam, Kakashi empurrou-a até um buraco e olhando para o corpo da boneca dentro da cova, os outros corpos quase dependurados no buraco, colocou terra para dentro do buraco, ainda via sua boneca ali, agora quase toda preenchida de terra. Kakashi murmurou entristecido.

- Uma delicada boneca... Delicada até demais.- Disse, e por fim alisou a terra, desaparecendo com o corpo falecido de Hinata, sua mais bonita, delicada e favorita boneca.

Minha segunda fic Drable!

Como ficou? Boa? Ruim?

Mandem reviews, please!*_*

Beijin a todos!

ass:Mishaxdeidara.


End file.
